


Shooting Stars

by Kalloway



Series: And then after... [3]
Category: Uchuu no Kishi Tekkaman Blade | Teknoman
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Wish on a falling star...





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Table 2 - Wish

"Oooh! Did you see it?" Yumi cried as she pointed up at the sky. 

"Already gone," Anita replied. "Where are you looking?"

"That way!" Yumi insisted. "I should make a wish..."

"You don't get to wish on all of them," Natasha said flatly. 

"Why not?" D-Boy was the surprise guest at their somewhat impromptu meteor-shower viewing party, held on a pile of blankets and beach towels just off the edge of the thankfully-darkened runway area. Aki was with him, but she was quiet and watching skyward. D-Boy, however, had been about as social as he ever managed. 

David was trying to look at the stars, but with Dead End leaning against him, he was understandably distracted. The stars weren't quite as interesting as they could have been... 

"I've never made a wish on a falling star," Dead End finally said. "You?"

"When I was a kid," David replied. Yumi had insisted this was the best night for viewing, but so far she seemed to be the only one having much luck. "I don't even remember what I wished for, though."

"I think I know what I'll wish for." For a long moment, they were all quiet, staring up. And then, above them, three bright flashes streaked across the dark sky. 

"Three wishes! You did see those, right, Anita?"

"Wow..." Aki's voice was soft and, surprisingly, filled with awe. 

David made his own wish quickly. He wouldn't forget this one. 

"David?"

"Mmm?" 

Dead End leaned and kissed him and for a minute, the sky was forgotten. 

"Got my wish," Dead End proclaimed when he sat back. 

David just chuckled. He was pretty sure he'd get his as well.


End file.
